Love is Never Blind
by My Shinjuu
Summary: Kaiba Seto has gone to America and the Yugitachi await his return. But when he does come home in secrecy one night, the tachi is a bit suspicious. Something happened to Seto in America, and Anzu is his only savior from getting over it. AnzuSeto


* * *

It was the first day of spring.

Everyone was so content with things.

The people at work were able to relax a bit, the kids at home got to play their video games, and the teenagers got to hang out in the nice weather and the arcade.

But there was a person, almost fifteen, as her birthday was just in a few days, who was busy. This person was female, and had long legs and long arms and a beautiful smile who everyone loved. She was practicing her dance, making sure she got every part of it right.

She smiled stupidly when she made a mistake, and then cleared it on the second try. She made sure that her laughter when she fell wasn't false. She made sure her smile was perfect and real.

Her name was Mazaki Anzu.

"One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four…" she repeated, adding two numbers every time she went through.

Her arms reached out in front of her and her head went back and she continued dancing beautifully. In her mind, she imagined herself on a stage, the audience applauding her every move.

She finished gracefully with a bow, then got up and laughed happily.

That was when she remembered that she was still at home, in her backyard that had a huge fence surrounded it. The weather was still very nice, and now a small breeze was blowing the leaves and cherry blossoms around. The blossoms had been in bloom only a few weeks ago, and now even though there were no more left, the leaves and flower petals always blew around.

She laughed stupidly when she remembered her daydream. "Come on Anzu! You got to work for it!" then she stopped herself from any more practicing. "AWW!!" she screamed, "WORK!"

She raced back into her house and grabbed her purse as she ran out of the house. She raced down the streets, breathing heavily as fifteen minutes later she was in front of her job.

After being fired from Burger World and that KaibaLand position where she was suppose to hurt her friends so long ago, she had gotten a job in the mall at a department store. It was a clothing shop and she was a cashier.

She chuckled as she remembered the Death-T 'saga'. She began thinking of Seto Kaiba. Ever since he 'waved goodbye' to them after Alcatraz, she started to begin missing the CEO. He had been in America for a little over a two months, as far as she knew.

She had actually begun to taking a liking to Seto. She felt bad for him after the whole Noah part, and she understood him a little better. Sure, he was a cold fifteen, 'Sixteen in October' she thought, year old who didn't really like them, but she now knew why. Just looking at Gozaburo she could understand why Seto hated the man so much.

"Anzu-san! Come on girl, it's your shift!" her boss called. Anzu rushed to her spot then placed her purple vest over her black spaghetti-strapped short-skirt dress. A white tank top was under the dress and a black choker was on her neck.

Anzu began wiping down the counters with a Windex type spray. She sighed. She was very tired. It had been a busy day. Complaining customers. Customers who couldn't make up their mind. And then of course the customers who wanted something but asked for her opinion on which on to get and she got yelled at if she chose the one they didn't want.

Now she was exhausted. She was about to fall asleep on the counter. Her boss took one look at her before nodding. "I totally agree Anzu-san. But you know, it's that time of month. Many people are born in the spring, thus many birthday parties are given. Plus the Festivals."

Anzu nodded, not really paying attention. She stretched and then took off her vest. "I'm heading home. See ya tomorrow." she called, letting the door close on its own as she left the building.

She began walking home and smiled contently as a small breeze came by, lifting her hair up.

She took out her cellphone from her bag, feeling tired yet not wanting to go to bed, and dialed a number. She waited for a moment before hanging up, having received an answering machine.

She turned her head towards the ground, sighing. Even though it was spring and she had been having fun with dancing, she had missed her friends. Since it was spring, they had just started their tenth year of school, and so she was able to see her friends Monday through Saturday. But lately, she had been so busy with work and school and her dancing, she barely had any free time. And whenever she was free, her friends wouldn't be.

'That may be, but next month we all are going to be able to go to the Concert together!' she thought happily.

She rounded the final corner and neared her house. She unlocked the door with her spare key and then took off her shoes and put on her slippers and walked up the stairs into her bedroom, where she dropped her stuff on the floor and plopped down on her bed.

It was only about seven at night, so even though Anzu was tired, she was not going to fall asleep so early. 'It's about…three in the morning for Kaiba-kun, and he is just coming in today.

"Ra…" Anzu mumbled, then began to giggle. Ever since Battle City ended, everyone she knew had begun to say Ra instead of anything else.

"I can't think here…" she rolled over in her bed and then got up. "In the own privacy of my home, I can't think…" She got up and grabbed her small purse and then ran downstairs where she put her shoes on and ran out the door.

* * *

'Why did I come here?' Anzu thought as she tried to examine her face in the water below her. She leaned onto the bridge and sighed loudly.

"Something wrong?" she heard a voice, which made her jump. It was very dark, as a light hadn't been turned on yet.

"Uh…no…nothing is wrong." she squinted at the person, but yet could only see the silhouette. "Can I help you with something? Are you lost?"

"No…" the voice said. Anzu cocked her head a bit. The voice sounded so familiar, and it was definitely male.

"You're Anzu Mazaki, are you not?" the person asked.

Anzu was bit scared now. "My name is not Mazaki nor Anzu. I'm sorry that I do not know of who you speak of." she said as calmly as she could as to not give her real name away.

"You sound a lot like her. But…as for me…call me Aoi-me." he said.

"Aoi-me…" Anzu mumbled. "You can call me Peach."

"So, why are you out tonight? Isn't it a little late for you to be alone?" Aoi-me asked.

"It probably is." Anzu chuckled. "But I couldn't think of anything at home." she confessed.

"So…what are you thinking about then?"

"My friends. It's always either I'm too busy or they're too busy. We never see each other anymore. I feel so lonely…I feel so bitter. I can't help but think I'm being a selfish person just because _I_ want to spend time with them and they don't want to spend time with me, and I don't want to be selfish and then I get mad because I'm selfish and I can't stop it."

"I never had friends. It's harder to get some now, even though I changed some of my ways. People see me as different. And it's always so hard to get things done at work, and I'm always so busy with it. Who has the time?"

"You don't sound different. You sound mature and like a gentleman. Some people are just jealous that other people have a better life then they do. But sometimes even if they don't talk to you, you have to talk with them. Open up a little. Everything will turn out all right." Anzu said.

"I suppose. But I'm not known to be an open person, and if I began to, I might let so much slip out. But I have few people to talk to about things, so with those few people I can be myself."

Anzu remained silent, not knowing what to say. Aoi-me spoke again.

"Your situation is quite simple to find a solution. You just have to learn to be patient. Be kind to them and don't worry them with your own problems. While it may hurt you for a while, you will learn that eventually life will be giving and you will be able to see everyone again as if nothing ever came between you and them. You may be mad at yourself for feeling selfish and you want yourself to stop being selfish, but in the end, wanting to become not selfish is just making you more selfish."

Anzu was struck in through the heart. Aoi-me was right about her. It was as if he saw every angle of her problem and tried for the best solution. It was as she had done with him and his problem, though she had been lazy in her hypothesis.

"You're…you're right. I never really thought about it that way, and because of that I guess I was more selfish to begin with." she said. "Thank you Aoi-me."

"Hmmm." Aoi-me replied.

* * *

"So, how was your weekend?" Anzu asked. She yawned then, causing Yami no Yugi to smile a bit.

"Ours was great. Aibou and his Jiichan caught three fish, but I couldn't catch any." the ex-pharaoh explained. "I count you also had a busy weekend, due to the yawn."

"I must have stayed up till midnight just chatting away with Aoi-me. He so interesting to talk to, and he understands everything." she paused, thinking of his silhouette. She was beginning to try and fill in the black with different colors or what type of build the man had and what he looked like.

"Aoi-me?" Yami no Yugi asked suspiciously. "You've never mentioned him before."

"I met him only last night. I couldn't see him exactly, because I guess the light blew out or something, but he sounded like a kind gentlemen." she said, letting out a sigh now. "I wish I knew what he looked like."

"Be careful around him Anzu-chan. I don't want you getting hurt." Yami no Yugi's voice now seemed to be filled with concern and caution.

"I know Mou Hitori no Yugi. I know that he would never hurt me. I don't know how it seems possible…but…it just does."

The homeroom bell rang just as Jounouchi and Honda sped into the room. Thankfully the sensei hadn't came in, or they would have been marked late.

"Hey guys!" Jounouchi said. He looked around. "Oy? Where's Yugi-chan?" he asked. He took a seat right behind Anzu as Honda took a seat behind Yami no Yugi.

"He stayed home because he caught a cold from being around the river when it rained." Yami no Yugi explained.

"Oh. Well, what's up with you guys? I've been so busy. My father is actually trying to stop drinking!" he seemed very happy about that.

"Good for you! I'm working at a toy store, but this time I got the school's permission since we started a new year. I'm so close to getting into a performance!" Anzu said excitedly.

"Same old with me." Yami no Yugi said.

"Hey! Did you guys here? Kaiba-kun is back!" Honda suddenly said.

"WHAT?" the three friends shouted, getting stares from the other students. They ignored them however as they listened intently onto Honda's every word.

"Well, last night I was taking my friend's bike out for a spin. He lives by the Kaiba Mansion so I was in that neighborhood. Anyways, I past the Mansion and I saw all the lights on and the limos in the driveway and everything back where it had been before Kaiba-kun and Mokuba-kun left." Honda explained.

Suddenly, a dress was put between the desks as the sensei walked by. She was fairly attracted, about in the late twenties, who taught their English class.

"Honda-san, I'm so glad that you know of Kaiba-san. You see, his being here was suppose to be a secret as he has just got back and is apparently very tired and worn. That being the case, I have to be careful of who I send out to give the homework for the time he has been absent." the sensei said.

"I can give out the homework. We need to speak with him anyways." Honda said, nodding off towards his friends. When given a glance of suspicion, Yami no Yugi hurried to explain, "Well, we want to talk to him on Magic and Wizards terms. Nothing more." he lied smoothly.

"Well, he isn't suppose to be known of being back yet. I'll tell the other sensei's that we can give all his things to you to be taken to him." with that, the sensei began to walk off. "All of you can meet me in the Lounge after school."

* * *

After school the four friends headed over to the sensei's lounge. They were greeted by many sensei's bustling about. They were able to find their English sensei though.

"Here is all the homework I have gathered from the other sensei's. Please give them to Kaiba-san at his home. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Whoa! This place is bigger then when I last saw it!" Jounouchi shouted. Anzu rolled her eyes, "Grow up." she said numbly as she knocked on the door.

They heard a female voice give a shout and then a male voice shout back. The door opened automatically and the four friends looked around.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Jounouchi called as he entered the mansion. The others followed him, silently wondering the same thing the blonde had shouted.

"Who's there?" they heard the male voice once more. Yami no Yugi smirked, "I'd know that voice anywhere." he said.

"Kaiba-kun?" Anzu shouted. "It's us!"

They heard the sound of feet coming their way. They looked as someone came from the hall that led to the stairs from the second floor.

"Oi! Kaiba-kun!" Jounouchi called, seeing the Dragon Expert emerge.

* * *

Kaiba Seto had been reviewing the stocks when AI had told him that people were at the door.

Seto had expected it to be the sensei or his lawyers, since they were the only people who knew of his being back in Japan.

AI shouted for Seto to see if he wanted to let the people in, and Seto had replied with a shouted yes.

So when the people came in and had begun to shout for him, he couldn't recognize the voice, but he knew that he had to answer to it. It didn't sound like his lawyers, for they were too young of voices. It wasn't his sensei, for it had been male, and Seto doubted that his Gym teacher would come and deliver anything.

He took out a cane and began to walk towards the voice. He knew he had been in his study, so all he had to do was walk towards the front entrance, which was a right out of the doorway and continue to go straight. He counted his steps, having memorized the amount of steps it took from every room to every other room. That practice had taken two full days and nights. He registered everything within his mind and had AI put the information in her files in case he ever forgot.

Suddenly he stopped and put the cane way. He felt like he had to, or else it would show weakness. He was about to take off his sun glasses but decided against it. He looked suave and cool in them anyways. He had forgotten that he was wearing his black pajamas though.

He stopped walking when he reached the stairs. He was about to go to the banister and hold onto that as he would count the steps until he was sure he'd be at the end, but something stopped him.

"Oi! Kaiba-kun!" a male voice called.

Seto thought back. It had been awhile since he heard that voice. "…Jounouchi Katsuya?" he asked. The confusion in his voice was evident, but he didn't seem to mind about being confused then.

"Glad I'm remembered! We have to drop off something for you though!" Jounouchi said. "Come down here so we can give it to you!"

Now, even though Kaiba Seto was not one to show weakness he still grabbed onto the banister and uncertainly made his way down the stairs.

'12, 13, 14, 15...' he thought in his mind. "16, 17, 18, 19..." he now said aloud, though it was a whisper to himself.

He reached the bottom fairly quickly. "Now what do you want?" he snapped.

"Seto-kun!" AI scolded, "Don't be rude! They are only trying to drop off your school work!"

He turned to where he though Jounouchi was. "Fine. Hand it over." he said.

He heard footsteps come around him and drop things into his arms. "And you have to do a book report. That was what she assigned today."

"Book…" Seto trailed off, seething.

"So, where's all your staff? They actually get a vacation or something?" he heard a new voice asked. It sounded like a street punk. "Honda Hiroto…" he mumbled.

"They do not know I am here. Besides, anything they can do I can do. And if I can't then AI can help." Seto said.

"Well, we have done what we wanted to do. Actually, I'm quite sure that Aibou would love to see you. Are you planning to be leaving anytime soon?" another new voice. But Seto knew it. "…Mou Hitori no Yugi." he mumbled.

Seto refused to answer anything anymore. "Well, you have done what was needed. You can go now." he turned abruptly and counted once again as he ascended the stairs.

He was about halfway up when he suddenly slipped on a stair. He yelped a bit as he began to tumble backwards, flying through the air then landing on more stairs near the bottom then sliding the rest of the way.

He felt two people grab his arms and help him up before he could register it. He was a bit disheveled.

"Seto-kun!" AI shouted. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine." he seethed. His glasses had fallen off and Seto had made no attempt to open his eyes. When he finally did though, he pretended to be rubbing his had, making his hand cover his eyes.

"Well…you sure don't look fine." AI replied. Seto turned his back to the four friends and finally opened his eyes. Or at least he thought he had turned around. In all, he didn't know which way he was facing, whether it was the stairs or the open area in his huge room.

He was a bit relieved when he heard the voices behind him, meaning he had turned the right way.

He just wanted to leave now, get back to work, but he didn't know where he was at. That meant he would need AI's assistant and that would mean them finding out.

Unless they didn't know what language was being spoken.

"KI, die Weise und wieviele Schritte zur Treppe?" he asked in German. (Translation: 'AI, which way and how many steps to the stairs')

"Einundzwanzig Schritte rechts." AI replied. (Translation: 21 steps to the right)

So Seto followed the directions. "Now, I'm fine, so how about you leave." it wasn't a question, but more of a instruction.

Jounouchi 'hmphed' before turning around. He was about to go when he realized something. He turned back around. "Hey, can I go to the toilet? I really have to go!"

Seto rolled his eyes, his back still turned to them. "Fine." he said simply before he once again began to ascend the stairs. "Follow me. I'm assuming you're going to want a snack?"

"Hey, why are you being so nice all of the sudden?" Honda asked.

"Mokuba is going to be coming home soon. If he sees that I pushed you out of the house without some hospitality, he'll invite you all back in. I really do not want that, but I do not want to make Mokuba angry with me."

"Cool." Jounouchi said, following Seto without argument.

He began walking without waiting for anything, not like he really would have known. The three that hadn't been quick enough had to rush up the stairs and rush to Jounouchi's side to avoid being left behind.

They reached the kitchen quickly, as it was right next to the study for reasons the tachi didn't know, and ignored the mumbling of Seto as he counted his steps.

Anzu then remembered that she was holding Seto's sunglasses. She stepped towards him and handed them out. "Um…Kaiba-kun, you dropped your glasses." she said. Seto looked where he heard her voice and held out his palm face up, expecting her to put them in his hand, which she did. He put them on.

"The glasses are in the second cabinet from the right of the entrance and the drinks are in the fridge. Ice is in the freezer. Mokuba will be home at 5:15, which I believe is in a few minutes. I will be in my study. You can help yourself to a movie as long as you let someone who can deal with technology set up the DVD player." and with that, Seto left.

Anzu glared at him. "What a snob." she mumbled as she helped herself to some Orange Fanta. Yami no Yugi nodded. "But what I can't help but ask is why would Kaiba-kun want to keep his being here secret?"

"NIISAMA!!" they heard a shout. Yami no Yugi smiled as they heard feet running through the house.

They heard the footsteps ceased next to them, in the study, and they heard a loud thud.

The tachi ran to the study, worried over what could have happened to Mokuba.

What they saw shocked them. Seto was on the ground, a book next to him, and a disheveled Mokuba frantically apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Niisama! I swear I tried to stop!" Mokuba shouted. "I'm sorry! Oh, you dropped your glasses! I didn't break them, did I? And your book! I hope you don't have to start over on it! And I--"

Seto stopped Mokuba by putting a hand on his head and ruffling his hair. A light ghost of a smile was on his face. "It is alright Ototo-san. Just don't be in such a rush next time. Now, help me find my glasses." he took his hand off of Mokuba's head and began to search the floors. He was extending his hands and searched the floor without looking at it.

"Niisama…" Mokuba said, picking them up from the floor right next to him. He then picked up his brother's book and placed it in his brother's lap.

"Arigato." Seto said. He placed them back on.

"Kaiba-kun…" Yami no Yugi finally spoke.

Mokuba looked up while Seto looked at where he though he thought the voice was coming from.

"Mou Hitori no Yugi!" Mokuba shouted, standing up and rushing to him. He gave him a hug and then moved on to Anzu, who looked happy to see him as well.

But Yami no Yugi paid little attention to Mokuba as he spoke to Kaiba-kun. "Kaiba-kun…you're blind." he said bluntly.

"Hai." Seto replied. "But now that you now, I suppose it will be easier to move around without trying to be keeping a secret." he got up and had the book firmly in hand. "But don't think that I've given up on dueling. I may be blind, but I know what cards are mine."

Yami no Yugi smirked, "Hai…a true duelist always knows what cards are his."

* * *

A/N: The first chapter of Love is Never Blind. This is my first Anzu/Seto story, so I hope I can make you guys happy with it. Also, I usually review with a suggestion to people when I read the stories, so I would like you all to do that as well. I want suggestions from your mind on what you may want to happen to them eventually or so, and I'll get to it if I like the idea enough. You might get a clue if I have your name placed into the story. (I saw somebody else do that and then mention about it at the end. I have decided to try it.) Also, what do you think I should make Seto and Anzu's song? Every couple has to have a song!!! Please e-mail me a link of where I can find that song too. Thankyou people! Oh, and I shall do reviewer responses, so if you ever have any questions or just want to say thanks, I shall put you there. Who knows, maybe if you're a Anzu/Seto fan, other fans might want to look at your list to see your favorites and such.

Setoobsessive2

Please Review!!


End file.
